ninjaofthesandfandomcom-20200214-history
Murasaki
Murasaki is a jonin level ninja from Sunagakure. Friends with both Renji and Togeshiro, she is best known for being a member of the Puppetmaster's Corps. and was even dubbed the "second most creative mind" by Sasori himself. 'Events' 'The Nine Demon Flutes Arc' While not involved in the mission itself, Murasaki had a brief appearance during the final battle against Daisuke. While the man was trapped during his battle, all the Puppet Corps. appeared and imprisoned him in a cage of puppets. Murasaki was among those puppetmasters. 'Pre-Chunin Exams' Before the Chunin Exams, Murasaki arranged a training session with Team Togeshiro. During these exams, she came up with two courses for the teams to go through -- one being an obstacle course while the other and final was a simple one-on-one sparring match. She had also planned that both teams would do a team-on-team battle at the end if both were well enough. However, after all the single matches, Murasaki withdrew her team from the next round of fights and claimed Togeshiro was not being a responcible ninja by not doing the same with his team. It was when Togeshiro stood up for his team, saying how well they worked together and how much faith in them that he had, when Murasaki realized she was the one who was truly acting irresponcible. She realized she had little faith in her team and needed to trust them more, as Togeshiro trusted his team. Sometime after, Togeshiro went asking Murasaki and Renji for advice dealing with his team, as he usually does. Murasaki took Togeshiro aside and apologized for her harsh words during the training session, a trait unique to her character. She told Togeshiro that he was a truly good jonin and she was the one who needed to aim to be more like he was. 'Chunin Exams: The Forest of Death' Murasaki made a brief appearance at the end of the Forest of Death when she and Renji were summoned at the same time to the Tower when their teams won. At first, they didn't realize the other was there until they began to talk. 'Post-Chunin Exams' Shortly after the Chunin Exams, Murasaki returns to the Puppet Corps. headquarters. While there, she is shown all she's missed in the past two months. Apparently, Sasori had created a new puppet that required no chakra strings and worked as protection called Hiruko. While not outwardly showing her excitement, Murasaki was strongly impressed by how far things had progressed in her absence and offered her services to help out Sasori in any way she could. He gave her the task of collecting more of the poison that he obtained a sample from Kenji during the incident with the Nine Demon Flutes. She agreed, promising to ask Togeshiro for help finding which plant it was exactly. 'Cannibal Arc' While working with Sasori in the puppet corps, her work was interrupted by a very emotion-driven Renji. Her fellow jonin leader practically begged her to go on the mission with her involving his ex-teammate Mokuta. Knowing pieces of the man's past, she questioned whether Renji himself should be permitted on the mission or not. The next day, when all met for the mission and began their travels, Murasaki's suspecions on Renji's mental wellness involving the mission were proven correct by his choice in ninja. Having chosen only the physically strongest, Murasaki pointed out that the man's vision was clouded and asserted herself and Togeshiro as the new leaders of the mission. The two broke down the teams into different fighting squads and handled all strategizing through the rest of the mission. 'The Obassa Bandits' Murasaki and her team were heavily involved in the mission concerning the Obassa Bandits. 'Abandoning the Higa Clan' Murasaki became more involved with Suzume's falling out with her clan during their joint mission with Team Togeshiro and Jitou of the Higa Clan. It was through Jitou's suggestion to turn Suzume into live bait when facing against hte kekkei genkai hunter Duku Nuku that began to feud between Murasaki and Jitou. She picked out every flaw in his plan to use Suzume, stating that it would be wiser for him, as a trained jonin, to be the bait. Her and Fudo continued to team up against him the rest of the mission. It was after Jitou left the mission prematurely that Murasaki and Togeshiro evaluated the situation. The two discovered that the hunter was from Iwagakure, an aspect Jitou forgot to check for before leaving. When they returned to the Kazekage's manor and Jitou finished his report on the mission, it was Murasaki who stepped forward with the information, telling Jitou that he was unprofessional for leaving without discovering all there was to the mission. 'Character Sheet' 'General Information' Name: Murasaki Gender: Female Age: 30 Weight: 150 lbs. Height: 5"0 Birthday: June 14th Sexuality: Bisexual Blood Type: B 'Appearance' Body Build: Athletic Skin Tone: On the paler side Eye Color: Purple Hair Color: Brown Hair Style: All her hair is pinned back and bundled in a fish netted hair cap Outfit: A black tube top that reveals a moderate amount of her stomach. She has a black skirt over black capris cut leggings and fish net arm bands with black gloves and black large armbands around her elbows. Headband Location: Above her bust outlining her tube top Distinct Features: Has somewhat of a button nose which counters the otherwise hard expressions on her face Scars: None Tattoos: None 'Background Information' Rank: Jonin Clan: None Friends: None Known Family Members: ? Affiliations: Sand Village/Puppet Corps/Team Murasaki Mentors: ? History: ? Personality: Murasaki is a very hot-tempered girl. If you say so much as one comment out of place you'll be on her black list for the rest of the week. In fact, so many people anger her that she keeps a literal black book on her with a list of those to avoid and for how long to avoid them. Murasaki is also somewhat obsessive-compulsive and a perfectionist. 'Fighting Information' Jutsu Types: Ninjutsu Kekki Genkai: None Hiden Abilities: Puppetmastery Chakra Type Innates: Wind Primary Weapons: 5 Small Puppets Flaws in Style: While she uses her puppets, she is more vulnerable to back attacks Style: Using chakra strings, she can control plastic puppets she melds and creates at her home. Each puppet she makes has a different attribute from poisons to weapons and no two are the same. Jutsu List: Puppet Technique 'Trivial Knowledge' Favorite Food: Tempura Shrimp Rolls Least Favorite Food: Unagi Eel Favorite Color: Yellow Fears: ? Past-Times: ? Wants to Fight: ? Nindo: ? Favorite Word/Quote: ? Player: Liz Category:Characters Category:Sand Ninja Category:Team Murasaki